Near Life Experience
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Bella knows that she can't trust Edward, but there is just something that draws her to him. He is arrogant and rude, the complete opposite of her. What if they were given one night together in a secluded music room? Will Bella finally understand him? O/S


**(Re-posted, because I have written the wrong title. I have mistaken it for another song. I'm really sorry!)  
><strong>

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**I have my Christmas special, so here's my New Year's. :)The story was inspired by Lifehouse's song Near Life Experience and Taylor Swift's Last Kiss.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Near Life Experience<strong>

**(BPOV)**

_New Year again…it's been seven years since met that person who taught me how important life was. With him I learned the true meaning of life and love. We were only given hours to be together and I truly cherish those moments. He showed me that real love couldn't be measured by time._

That New Year's Eve, I met someone who would never ever pass my standards for a boyfriend. He didn't care of what other people would feel. What important for him was that he could express his feelings and he could say what he wanted to say. He was my polar opposite. I tried to be nice as long as I could. I was raised like that. I was raised to please people for my family, while he…he lost his family at an early age of five.

Before I could even sink deep in reminiscing our short time together, the first round of fireworks display had started. It simply means that it was already eleven-thirty.

_Thirty minutes before midnight._

The same time when he had interrupted me from hiding in our soundproof music room.

I was hiding in that room not only because I hated the noise outside, but also because my parents were going to introduce me to the Blacks and that guy Jacob that they were planning for me to marry. I felt chills run down my spine as I refreshed my memories on that night.

**~ Seven Years Ago ~**

I hadn't even seen him and now I was meeting his family. I couldn't do anything about it because they were planning to merge our companies. Our company was struggling and theirs was very successful. I know that if I wouldn't marry him, our company might go down and it might be closed. If ever that happens, many employees would lose their jobs, many families would suffer. I couldn't even bear the thought of it. I didn't want others to go through bad things because of me, it just doesn't feel right and hardworking people like them didn't deserve to be treated like that.

I thought that a few minutes away from my parents, and a few moments delaying my meeting from them would lessen up my nerves. Maybe getting away from the noise of the party outside and relaxing for a bit would make me feel better. Maybe it could make me nicer and it would help me impress the Blacks and they wouldn't change their minds about our family. That couldn't be.

So I entered the soundproof music room without even bothering to lock the door since nobody would be interested in going in here anyway. They wouldn't find anything in here except from the collection of musical instruments which belongs to my late grandfather. They were really old and numerous. If someone sells them, he would surely have a lot of money.

From all of the things in here, the only thing that I touch was the grand piano in the middle of the room. It was one thing that I had the patience to learn. Music had always been my passion. It was my first love. It relaxes me. It helps me release my anger. It makes me happy and it calms me.

My feet moved on their own accord, they carried me to the center of the room where the piano was located. I sat on the bench and I lifted the lid. I grazed my fingers on the smooth keys and I pressed one sharp key. Soon I started playing random stuffs that calms me down.

Sweet melody filled the room. When I finished a full song, I found myself more relaxed and I was even smiling.

"You're really good," someone behind me said.

What I felt first was panic and then embarrassment. I must have looked crazy because I put all my emotions to the song.

"I…How…how did you get in here?" I stuttered.

"The noise outside was crazy. I needed some silence to think," he answered in such a confident way.

I haven't seen him before. I had almost met all the sons and daughters of my parent's associates, but I never saw him.

"Who are you?" I asked before I stood up from the bench.

"I'm Edward," he answered plainly, sitting on the corner of the room toward my direction.

"I'm Bella, Renee and Charlie Swan's daughter," I said in return, and then I continued, "I haven't seen you before. May I know who your parents are?"

"They passed away when I was five." When he said those words, I found myself staring at him more intently. His voice was dripping with bitterness, a contrast to his sweet face. He was so perfect for a human being. He looked so handsome…everything about him screams beautiful. Even though his auburn hair was a mess and there was a hidden sadness in his eyes, he still looked stunning.

He cleared his throat and smiled smugly.

_He caught me staring at him. This is so embarrassing._

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I mumbled, hoping that he heard. I could feel the familiar heat on my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing.

"No need," he said with a chuckle. "You look cute when you blush," he added.

That didn't do anything to help me. I could only feel the heat increasing. I just want to run and hide. This man loved to embarrass me. He was so rude despite of his looks. I thought I might like him, but I already changed my mind. I couldn't ever like someone as overconfident as him.

"I need to leave," I said as nicely as I could and then I headed towards the only exit.

He didn't say anything so I took it as a signal to continue walking. The atmosphere in the room seems weird, but I don't know why. As I became closer on where he was, just a few feet away from the door, I could feel my heart thundering in my chest. What was happening to me? Why were my palms sweating when it wasn't that hot?

For the last time, I dared to look at him. From the small distance between us, I noticed how deadly pale he was. Where in the world did he come from? He should have a disease if he looked like that. Anyway, the color of his skin didn't make him look less beautiful. There were also dark bags under his wonderful eyes.

"Ten seconds before New Year," he suddenly said.

"Oh, I really need to—"

Before I could continue speaking, he grabbed my foot. Of course it caused me to fall. I prepared myself for the impact, but I only felt his body against mine. I had fallen over him and was in a compromising position. He would totally pay for what he did.

I was about to stand up, but he stopped me by my shoulders, causing me to hover over him. It was like I was the one who attacked him. What was wrong with this man?

I know I shouldn't trust him, but my heart disagrees with me. There was just something about him that got me hooked.

"Five, four, three, two," he counted before latching his lips to mine.

His forest green eyes were closed while mine was wide open because of shock. When he pulled away, my initial reaction was to slap him, but I didn't have the strength to do it. I stared at him for the third time that night. His breathing was ragged was his eyes were still closed. There was an amused expression on his face as he leaned his forehead with mine.

"Can we…um…at least sit properly?" I said lowly.

"Sure," he said in the same manner.

He sat down in lightning speed, his body never leaving mine. He was on a sitting position and I was on his lap. This was very improper. We had only met a few minutes ago, we had already kissed and now I was in this position with him.

This was really crazy.

I know I should leave before things could get any farther, but I chose to stay, and I could never ever regret that choice.

He must be getting uncomfortable with my weight on him, so I got up from his lap. His eyes flew open. He was hurt and a bit disappointed. I couldn't bear the look on his face so I sat beside him.

I suddenly had the urge to know more about him. So I asked.

In every question that I asked, he answers them, but not in a very nice way. Sometimes while he was talking he would suddenly become smug or he would say it in not so nice way. A few times he would talk about things that I was not comfortable to talk about just to see me blush. And suddenly, he would become all concerned and interested in me, like there was something more interesting than my family's money. This man was epic.

I had learned many things about him in just a matter of two hours. I learned that he was the mysterious adoptive son of the Cullens. I heard from people that Edward had done all the imaginable, but because of his parent's money and status, the police never messed with his antics. He also loved doing things that would give him an adrenaline rush. He even invited me to go cliff diving with him. It was one thing that I would never ever try. Also, he didn't finish his degree in medicine because it wasn't his passion. He was the bad boy type, but there was this small soft spot inside him that I would love to unravel.

"It's my turn to ask," he said. There was a mischievous smile on his face. I could tell that he was going ask a question that I was going to be uncomfortable with.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Bella Swan, if you are to die now, what will you do?" he asked seriously.

"That's a crazy question," I laughed before continuing, "Okay, if I die now I would break all my parent's rules." I was serious with that. I would love to feel free even for just a few hours if I was to pass away.

"Such as?"

"Kissing the person beside me," I blurted. I hadn't realized that I said it until I heard him laughing so hard.

His laugh was like music in my ears. It was the sweetest sound that I have ever heard in my seventeen years of existence.

"I never thought that you would like to kiss me again. I didn't know that you enjoyed it earlier," he whispered as his face was inching closing to mine.

This time, I didn't think of anything else. It was just me and him.

I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips sealed with mine for the second time. Time stopped at that moment. All I could feel was my pounding heart and his soft lips against mine. I devoured on that feeling, as if it would be the last time that it would ever happen.

Seconds, minutes, or even hours might have passed since we had started kissing. We finally pulled away from each other. We were both panting and our lips were swollen and I was sure that I was blushing brightly.

We were now lying beside each other on the wooden floor, contended with the comfortable silence surrounding us.

"Edward? Can I ask something?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

He wrapped an arm around me before he answered, "Sure."

"Can you tell me, what is love for you?" I asked nervously. My question was crazy, but I really felt like asking it.

"Love…I have forgotten what it feels like until I met you tonight. Love is something that cannot be measured by time. It's something that never really fades even when you tell yourself that it did. I'm really not sure with what I'm saying, but that what it means for me," he answered while stroking my hair.

I didn't say anything anymore. I just closed my eyes and repeated the words that he said that made my heart flutter.

_Love…I have forgotten what it feels like until I met you tonight._

Little did I know it would be the first and last time that I'd ever sleep in his arms.

**~ Present Time ~**

The fireworks display had ended, and as usual, I watched it with Esme Cullen.

"Are you still coming with me tomorrow in the cemetery?" she asked nicely.

"Of course," I answered with certainty, a tear slipped from my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, PM me if you are confused, I'll reply, don't worry :)<br>**

**Thanks for reading! May we all have a wonderful year ahead of us. Thank you so much for being a part of my 2011. Lots of love for you guys!**

**-Ishi :)  
><strong>


End file.
